Can't Take You
by Animerica4
Summary: England may have ruled the world, but there are some people that France can always count on.


Snow

If France had had it his way, he never would have ended up stranded deep in the middle of the forest – alone, in winter.

Well, he wasn't entirely alone. Canada was with him.

"Tell me again why I let you talk me into this," France grumbled as he trudged through the thick snow. Canada smiled apologetically.

"If it makes you feel any better, France, this happens to me every time I have to track down Kumakitzi whenever he sees a seabird," Canada explained. France blinked at him.

"I thought the bear's name was Kumajirou," France said.

Canada tilted his head. "That's his name? I always forget it…"

"No matter," France declared. "Let's just find your bear and head back. I'm simply famished."

-line break—

Both of them were glad for the trees that kept out most of the sun's blinding light as it set beyond the horizon. "Do you want some pop?" Canada asked his former caretaker. France glanced at him.

"Pop?"

"Um, what America calls soda?"

"Oh."

"So, would you like some?"

"No, I prefer European alcohol."

"This isn't really alcohol…but okay."

Kumajirou slept soundly at Canada's feet, having only been brought back to the house a few minutes ago. France wrapped an arm around Canada, grinning. "You always were my favorite," he said. "So peaceful, unlike America."

Canada looked at him in surprise. "I thought that Seychelles was your favorite," he replied. France shook his head.

"She is a nice girl, and I'm quite fond of her, but you were the first nation that I took care of."

Construction

The Caribbean nation had never been one for socializing outside of his comfort circle, which thankfully included France.

He first spotted Haiti working, which wasn't unusual. Ever since 2010, the man constantly had an excuse to be repairing or creating something. France supposed that it gave him a sense of permanent and stability – that things weren't ever going to fall apart again.

So he called out to him, and Haiti turned around. "Oh, _bonjour_ , France…what brings you here today?" the man asked.

The French nation shrugged, his gaze wandering around the field. "I just wanted to visit, nothing else."

"Actually, I could use your help," Haiti said. "I cannot decide which color this roof should be. You're always the best to ask for something like that, right?"

France walked closer and inspected it. "I think that green would be the best color," he finally said. "It matches with the rest of its environment, especially the grass. Also, I love how you painted the walls. A soft blue with just the lightest shade of red and white…it actually suggests a real sky.'

Haiti nodded.

"Who are you building it for? Did someone in town request this?" France asked, naturally curious. Haiti just looked blank.

"I didn't build for it another person. I just wanted to build it. Do I really need a reason?"

"…I suppose you don't…."

"Why don't you come in, France? I'm done for today; I'll make a fire and you can have this _baobing_ that Taiwan gave me."

Oceans

Out of all the women he knows, Madagascar is by far his favorite. She is so quick to forgive, never staying angry for _that_ long. He finds her on the beach, as he has every time he's come to see her in the past.

She turns to him with a bright look on her face, tearing off her sandals and rushing to hug him. She begins to talk on and on about everything that's occurred since they last saw each other. France can't help but be amused.

Madagascar mentions India and how sweet he is even though he disapproves of the fact that she is also friends with Russia and then she moves on to how she is planning a super awesome fun birthday party for America to make up for the 1970's.

Finally, France is able to get a word in.

"You talk too much, don't you know that?" he teased her. She laughed.

"I can't stop talking, I'm afraid," she told him. "It's just so hard when there is always so much to go on about! By the way, India told me about curry! I tried it and it's so good! I bet that you will like it too, big brother!"

She asked him about Britain and if they've hooked up yet, to which he sadly told her no. "Aw…but you two are so cute together!"

He agreed completely. "Unfortunately, he has failed to see the light."

"Yes, of love! The light of love! That is going to be my new saying! I wonder what Russia would think of that…"

Free

 _Seychelles would get along great with Canada…_ France thinks, watching the young girl as she ran about in the sand. Seychelles suddenly came up to him, holding a bunch of shells in her hand.

"What do you think of my new collection?" she asked him. He said that he liked it and she grinned in satisfaction, before running off to do who knows what.

The African girl had always been a bit too spacey, but France knew that he could overlook that for now. She was perfect just the way she was.

-line break—

"Oh, France, do you mind?"

"Hmm? What do I mind?"

"Britain wanted to have me come over to meet the new royal baby, is that okay?"

"Ah…yes, it is. Just make sure that you tell me the details when you get back."

"Oh, France…you know you're still better than Britain, right? I would never sell you out, ever."

Money

Only a fool would dare to gamble against his little sister. When it came to that, Monaco was the ultimate champion. She never failed to make France proud.

"It's _not_ a date, France, for the last time," Monaco grumbled, adjusting her collar. France smirked.

"I know you better than that," he said. "Besides, that Seborga guy is rather cute, isn't he?"

She took on a mock horrified expression. "The nerve, France! I would never…! Well, I don't think it matters now. He's pulling into the driveway."

He would never be able to explain nor understand how she knew when someone was here before they were even in sight of the house.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Monaco shouted, practically tripping France in order to reach the door first. She threw the door open and immediately grasped Seborga's hand, pulling him outside. "Okay, bye France I love you don't get drunk and trash the house again I'll be back before midnight I promise okay love you!"

France chuckled to himself. He really loved his little sister sometimes.

Oars

In a way, they were perfect for each other. Vietnam could never express her emotions as easily as other nations could, such as France.

Right now she looked like she was seriously considering taking out her oar and hitting the Frenchman over the head with it.

And all he did was mention that she could stand to lose a little weight.

"Did you really just call me fat?" she asked him, a threatening tone underlying. France quickly shook his head.

France blinked in surprise when an oar appeared out of nowhere in the Asian's hands. "I know you lie," was her only warning.

-line break—

In retrospect, perhaps he _should've_ gone over to Spain's house instead today….

Languages

Algeria was the last of them, and he was glad that he had her. She never seemed to mind him popping up at her place whenever he wanted, and was always ready with a pot of Turkish coffee followed by a good long time doing nothing.

Though he wished that she would speak French again – when she spoke even a word of Arabic it sounded completely wrong to his ears. She tried to assure him it was only a "temporary thing" and that the people "would move on soon."

He could never bring himself to believe it.

On this particular day, however, France was determined to forget about that issue. It was Algeria's birthday, and she had asked for his presence there. Morocco had showed up as well, even though she made it quite clear her distaste for him.

At this moment, Morocco was busy bothering Algeria in the kitchen. "Come on, let me help. I can cook just as well as anyone else. I mean, I had Spain teach me how to make a burrito. Now those things are tasty!"

She simply rolled her eyes at his comment and went back to working. In all honesty, she really didn't mind if he was there or not, as long as he did not mention _that_ place.

-line break—

"Thanks for the meal, Algeria, it was splendid," France said as he got up from the table. "But you know you didn't have to cook on your birthday, right?"

"Whether it's my birthday or not, I'm not going to let others touch my food," she replied.

France stared back at her. "Okay then…" he said.

Morocco leaned over and whispered into France's ear, "She is quite sensitive about her cuisine. Hardly anyone gets to lay hands on it. If you know someone who can, then they are my new best friend."

"I heard that, Morocco. Nice try, though," Algeria said. Morocco gave her an agitated look.

France laughed, grabbing the two nations and pulling them into a hug. "As long as I've got you, everything will be alright."

 _ **A/N: I was just lying around recently when I decided to feel sorry for France so I went and wrote a fic about him and some of his former colonies. I really enjoyed writing Madagascar, her relations with India are particularly interesting, and quite old too.**_

 _ **As for the 1970's thing, that was the decade when Madagascar shut down the American embassy in her capital and basically kicked all the Americans out. I guess she felt bad about that so she threw him a party.**_

" _ **That place" Algeria mentioned was Western Sahara, which Morocco and a few other nations claimed after Spain abandoned it. It's kind of a touchy subject between them.**_

 _ **It's a fact that Haiti and Taiwan have very good relations, as well as Haiti and Cuba. They'd be like the…**_ _ **Poor Unappreciated Trio**_ _ **or something like that.**_

 _ **ENJOY**_


End file.
